1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dust sealing apparatus for a wrap door garnish of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a dust sealing apparatus for a wrap door garnish of a vehicle which may prevent a contamination phenomenon at an inner side portion and a side door sill portion of a wrap door in such a way that a sealing member with a closed cross surface is secured to an inner surface of a wrap door garnish of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle body portions adjacent to the lower sides of both a front door and a rear door of a vehicle are called a side door sill. The left and right width of the side door sill (the stepping width when a passenger gets in or out of a vehicle) is generally determined based on the specification of the doors.
Referring to FIG. 1, in case of the ordinary door, when the door is closed, the lower side of the door 10 is adjacent to the upper side of the side door sill 20, so the left and right width of the side door sill 20 is larger to meet the thickness of the door.
Referring to FIG. 1, reference number 12 represents a garnish which is a type of decoration member provided in a lower side of the door 10 in consideration of esthetic quality, and reference number 22 represents a side door sill molding provided in an outer surface of a side door sill 20 in consideration of esthetic quality.
In case of the ordinary door, since the left and right width of the side door sill is made larger, a passenger (in particular, a woman or a short person) may need to step farther away from the door frame which causes inconvenience when getting in or out of a vehicle. In particular, when a predetermined contaminant (dust, soil, etc.) is stuck on an upper surface of a side door sill, such a contaminant may stain the passenger's pants while the passenger gets in or out of the vehicle, which may lead to complaints from vehicle customers.
In order to improve the above described problems, there is disclosed a wrap door which is configured to improve a passenger's convenience when the passenger gets in or out a vehicle in such a way to reduce the left and right width of the side door sill.
Referring to FIG. 2, the wrap door represents a door which is configured to invisibly wrap the whole portion of the outer surface of the side door sill, for which the garnish 12 secured to the lower side of the door 10 requires the increased length in the up and down directions and is configured to bulge outward, thus looking a little bulky.
More specifically, the garnish 12 becomes as bulky as the reduced left and right width of the side door sill 20, thus covering the whole portion of the outer surface of the side door sill.
Therefore, since the garnish adapts such a bulky structure, it is possible to enhance a design freedom wherein a side door sill may have a visually bulky look. Particularly, since the left and right width of the side door sill is reduced, the passenger may feel easier when getting in or out of the vehicle.
However, when the vehicle runs along an unpaved road when it rains, contaminants such as muddy water, dust, etc., may permeate through gaps between the garnish and the side door sill, so the lower portions of the inner surface of the door and the surfaces of the side door sill may be contaminated with contaminants.
Specifically, onto the lower sides of the rear door adjacent to the rear wheel arch, muddy water may splash a lot due to the aid of a centrifugal force generated by the rotations of the tires, so the pollution level of the contaminants further increases at the portions between the garnish of the rear door and the side door sill as compared to other portions.
According to a related method designed to improve the above-described problems, referring to FIG. 3, there is disclosed a structure wherein a sealing member 60 configured like a cantilever and shaped like a lip is attached to an inner surface of the garnish 12 of the rear door 10, thus preventing the inputs of the contaminants through a portion between the garnish of the rear door and the side door sill.
However, the lip-shaped sealing member is simply like a cantilever, so the lip-shaped sealing member repeatedly comes into contact with the side door sill as the door is repeatedly opened and closed, so the strength of the lip-shaped sealing member gradually becomes weak, and the lip-shaped sealing member may be transformed, i.e., it may be easily bent by even small force or it may be rolled up in one direction, and the contacting force with the side door sill may decrease. Consequently, despite the presence of the lip-shaped sealing member, contaminants may easily permeate inside the vehicle through the gaps between the garnish of the rear door and the side door sill.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.